The Past is Not Forgotten
by PersonIndeedXD
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy fall 19 years in the past when Warp comes around again, and somehow manages to make a much younger Slade Wilson fall in love with her mother on accident.  Also, what happens when the present Cyborg finds her mirror again? BBxRae
1. Bitter Beginnings

**A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories first, but I don't like how they're turning out, and may delete them, as they were written literally years ago. x.x'' I have finally found the time to continue writing my stories though, so this one won't be abandoned.**

Chapter 1: Bitter Beginnings

_"How long really is forever?" Asked Raven, as she held onto the body in her lap._

_No response._

_"D-don't leave me... please..." She pleaded, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek._

_"Raven, wake up," chimed a voice that seemed to appear out of thin air. Raven jerked her head around and observed the snowy scene around, but saw no one other than the feminine body that lie before her. _

_"WAKE. UP," the voice said much louder and persistant, causing the ground to shake._

**-*Reality*-**

"Wake up!" Raven sat upward immediately and glared at her bedroom door. She looked over at her alarm clock and noticed it was 10:30 A.M. She had overslept for the second day in a row, with no explanation other than odd dreams. She rubbed her eyes at the sight of the bright sun blaring in her room.

"Dude, c'mon, we need you for a mission Rae!" Shouted none other than Beast Boy at the goth's door. She let out a sigh and jumped out of bed, quickly dressing herself in a fresh black leotard and cape. When she opened her bedroom door, she smacked Beast Boy across the back of his head before teleporting to the meeting room. He sat there for a moment then morphed into a cheetah to run down the hall.

In the living room, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were gathered around the main computer, and when Raven entered the room, she noticed a circular flashing icon resembling a clock on the screen. She noticed Starfire narrow her eyes at the sight of it.

"He's back," she said, her voice hinting a bit of annoyance. Robin put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, and Starfire calmed down. The trio turned around to see Raven watching with Beast Boy stumbling in the room behind her, panting heavily.

"Warp is at Best Buy, not sure why," said Cyborg as he crossed his arms and thought about the villain's intentions.

"Did he not turn into a baby when we opened a can of the whoop ass on him last time?" asked Starfire. The boys had to hold in their laughter while Raven just raised an eyebrow. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked, blushing.

Robin shook his head and cleared his throat. "Let's get going team," he said, and with that, everyone left the room.

**-*At Best Buy...*-**

Warp was shooting what looked to be a shrink ray at various objects in the store, from televisions to laptop cases before picking them up and placing them in a small backpack. Suddenly, the Titans appeared before him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ah yes, the Teen Titans again, it has been quite a while since I've seen you all last," said Warp, mainly directing his words at Starfire.

"You are not welcome here!" She shouted, voice full of fury. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and she eased up again, not averting her eyes from the villain and really trying her best not to blow his head off with star bolts.

"I'd love to stay and chat with all of you again, but I really must be going. And to ensure you don't stop my plan again..." Warp pulled a gadget resembling a watch out of his backpack. He pointed it towards the Titans and pressed one of the buttons on the side of it. Bright blue wavy rays flew out in all directions, slowing down time a little more with each ray.

"Azerath Metrion... Zin...thos..." Uttered Raven as time stood still. Warp laughed and created another time portal with a device on his belt. Raven's words caused black energy to envelop her and freed her from being frozen in time. She flew as fast as she could through the portal with him, colliding with him andpushing them both through. The portal suddenly snapped closed before the other Titans could reach it.

"No..." Said Starfire, tears forming in her eyes. Robin walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"She's Raven, she'll make it out just fine Star," He assured her. She just shook her head.

"You do not understand, the Raven I knew in the future when Warp sent me there was... not right," she weeped. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You never did tell us what happened to her Star," said Cyborg, speaking up for the first time. "What was up with her?"

"She was..." Starfire choked on tears before continuing. "the insane." Robin and Cyborg's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robin.

"She was crazy Robin. She did not believe I was there when I really was. I fear what might happen to her if she is alone and stuck there for too long."

"She's Rae, Star, she'll find a way back," said Cyborg.

Robin looked around the store. "Where's Beast Boy?" He asked, the other Titans shrugged and began the search for their green friend.

**-*Elsewhere*-**

Warp let out a sigh as he struggled with Raven. "Ever get the feeling of Deja Vu Warp?" She sneered, while throwing black bolts of energy at the villain. They were flying through the space-time continuum to their destination time.

"No matter how hard I try, you always manage to capture me," Warp sulked and pressed a button on his Time Suit. They stopped floating in the space-time continuum and landed in a grassy field in the middle of no where.

"Where are we?" Demanded Raven, placing dark tendrils around Warp's legs so he couldn't escape. Her eyes began to glow red. Despite the victory over her father years ago, she still required keeping her emotions under control.

"Relax, we're only nineteen years in the past."

Warp looked over at Raven, who was now fuming with anger. "Only nineteen years? Take me home this instant!" She shouted, on the verge of losing control of her emotions.

He only laughed, before suddenly disappearing. Raven's eyes widened, and she frantically looked all around the area where he had been standing seconds ago. With no success, she let out a sigh and observed the scene. She was in an empty field of grass and dirt. No trees, no civilization, nothing.

A fly flew in her face and she swatted at it, missing each hit. "Get the fuck out of my face. Azerath, Metrion Zin-"

"Raven stop! It's me!" The fly morphed into none other than the green hero before her.

_Why did I have to get trapped in the past with him?_ She asked herself, not expecting an answer.

_Hey Rae, it won't be all bad! C'mon, admit he's funny! _Chimed in her happy emotion. Raven winced.

_Shut it, pinky. We're stuck nineteen years in the past with the possibly most useless Titan around. And no, his jokes aren't funny._ Raven told her.

_Don't be such a bitch, jeez. _Said Rude. She belched and walked off.

_I'm afraid she's right. Besides, the most useless Titan is Kole. Everyone knows THAT. _Said intellect. Raven sighed.

Beast Boy nervously looked into Raven's blank, unimpressed eyes, waiting for a response. She simply responded by slapping him across the face again. Beast Boy angrily grabbed her wrist immediately after she did so, slightly scaring her.

"Look, ever since we went to Tokyo, you have done nothing but hit me, and I'm not putting up with it any more, so please, stop," he said in a tone that made Raven shudder. She didn't show any emotion, but simply nodded before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"We are nineteen years in the past Beast Boy. We need to find a way out of here before it's too late. Oh, and don't touch anything or talk to anyone. One tiny change now could drastically affect the future, so don't touch-" Raven turned around, knowing she was being ignored. She looked around and saw Beast Boy flirting with a nearby blonde that was lying down in the sun. She narrowed her eyes.

"Sooo is it hot out here? Or is it just you?" He said, and winked at her. The girl giggled. Beast Boy felt himself being lifted off the ground and jerked his head around at Raven. She used her dark energy to pull him over to her.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" She hissed, her voice slightly demonic.

"Yeah, yeah, don't talk to anyone, done deal," he said, rolling his eyes.

Raven simply rolled her eyes back at him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him off. They walked in one direction for what seemed like an hour until they reached the outskirts of a city alley. The sun was on the verge of sinking below the horizon, and they had yet to find shelter.

"Dude, I think we're in Gotham!"

"Nineteen years in the past, hopefully the crime isn't as bad now as it gets in the future," said Raven, hopeful. The sun was set now, and the stars began to pop out of the darkness.

"Nice to see there isn't as much light pollution yet either," said Beast Boy, looking admirably up into the sky. A window above them creaked open, and a violet haired teenager jumped out of it, and fell onto Beast Boy. She looked down at him and stood up, backing away in fear. There was a wall behind her, at least ten feet tall. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," said Beast Boy in the most comforting voice Raven had heard him speak.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the teenager, then at Beast Boy. She pulled him aside and whispered in his ear. "What did I tell you? No contact, what-so-ever!"

"We're heroes Rae, besides, it's just one girl, what's that going to hurt?"

Raven sighed. She supposed nothing would be changed, as long as they didn't get too involved.

_Y'know, Raven, she looks vaguely familiar, _Intellect quickly added.

_I may be an idiot, but I agree. _Said Rude.

_I-I don't think we can trust her... _Mumbled Timid.

_Let her go, she's just a window jumping idiot, she probably stole something and tried to bail. _Roared Anger.

_Shut up Anger, no one wants you around here anyway. _Brave demanded. Raven saw Anger and Brave, face to face, ready to go at it.

_All of you, shut up! Would it hurt to be helpful every once in a while? _Said Raven, finally shutting out her emotions.

Raven slowly nodded at Beast Boy and turned around to face the hopelessly confused teen.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you, what's the matter?" she asked, making a slow step towards the teen.

The teen took a step back. "I-I have my dad's g-gun, so don't pull anything..." She stammered, pulling out a pistol. The Titans put their arms in the air, and revealed completely weaponless bodies. The teen withdrew her weapon and slowly approached the two.

"I g-gotta get outta here, you don't realize what h-he's gonna do to me if he finds out th-that I've left, so please..."  
>"Who are you talking about?" Asked Beast Boy, taking a step toward her as well.<p>

"My father... He's d-drunk again and I need to get-" She was cut off by the sounds of furniture being thrown around in the room above.

"Where the hell are you, you 'lil bitch?" Screamed a man's voice at the top of his lungs. Raven looked at Beast Boy, and he nodded at her. Raven suddenly threw her cloak over the top of both of them and morphed into a black raven, flying around the streets until she found an abandoned shop. She dropped the two on the ground gently and morphed back into her half human, half demon self.

"Wh-what happened?" Demanded the teen, drawing her pistol again at Raven. "Are you two... super heroes?"

Raven took a moment to observe the teen in the moonlit room.

_Raven, she does look a lot like you. _Said Intellect.

_I told you our hair style was out of date! Sheesh, they had it nearly twenty years ago... _Noted Rude.

_I thought I told you all to shut up. _Said Raven. Her emotions observed rage growing larger before she was towering amongst the rest. Her emotions stopped talking all at once.

"We aren't... from around here you might say..." Beast Boy said nervously, looking over at Raven. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

The teen looked at the ground, as if there was nothing else to lose. "My name is Angela. Angela Roth."

Raven's face grew more pale than the full moon outside.


	2. Confusion

**A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting as good as a turn out overnight! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Enjoy chapter 2, it is much longer.**

_"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"My name is Angela... Angela Roth..."_

Raven slowly backed in a deserted corner of the abandoned shop without her comrade and Angela noticing. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She chanted in a whisper, and with that, tendrils of dark energy rose from the floor around Beast Boy's body and pulled him down through the solid concrete. She looked at Angela's shock striken face for a moment. "We'll... be right back." She choked out. Raven disappeared in a portal of dark energy that appeared beneath her, and the two team members found themselves in an old library across the street moments later.

Raven noticed a sort of, annoyed expression pasted on the green boy's face. "What's the big deal Rae? That chick needs our help! And besides... she's kind of...," Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head, preparing for another smack to the head. Thank goodness for fast animal reflexes.

"_Kind of what?_" Raven hissed from beneath her hood, trying to keep Anger under control. She could hear her in the back of her mind, laughing in that half-demonic tone of hers, mocking her hostess' attempts at keeping her bound.

"Hot..." Beast Boy muttered and backed away for a second, but was relieved when he didn't get smacked again. He looked back over at Raven, and noticed a somewhat disgusted look on her face, as if she was going to lose her lunch. "What's your problem? So I think she's hot. No big deal, I won't do anything because I know better now and-"

"That's my mom," she mumbled, barely audible, pulling her hood over her head as tight as it would go, her face turning red.

"-the past is the past, we won't change it if we help one teenager, but I already promised you we wouldn't so we won't-" he continued, oblivious.

Annoyance sparked up in Raven. She listened to Beast Boy rant for another minute before speaking up again, this time much louder. "Beast Boy," she placed a hand over his mouth. He looked at her, slightly confused. "that's my mother."

Beast Boy's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and he blushed before making a slight barfing gesture. "How can you be so sure that's your mom!" He demanded before comparing Angela's appearance to that of Raven.

_Dude. You just called her mom hot. You must think Raven's hot too... Well... She is._

Beast Boy observed Raven's body. He couldn't tell much with her cloak over her body all the time. But when the leotard was out in all its pride, she had the body of a Goddess... or in her case, a half-demoness.

"You don't think I know my own mother?" Raven asked sarcastically, closing her eyes and turning to face away from him.

"Well... I kinda thought your mom's name was Arella," Beast Boy said sheepishly, and tried to fork out a smile.

"She took that name while she was pregnant with me Beast Boy, and if she doesn't get to the Church within a week's time, she won't even have had me. We have to leave her and make sure she gets there." She felt a firm grip on her shoulder and saw his gloved hand on her.

"Why a Church?" He didn't expect an answer, but only looked up at Angela through the dirt smothered window across the street. She was frantically searching for the Titans, possibly afraid that her new friends had abandoned her. "Look at her Rae, she's struggling."

Raven let out a sigh. She didn't like to let people suffer, let alone her own _mother_, but she had to let her mom go if she expected to be around in nineteen years. "We need to get out of her life as soon as possible Beast Boy, before we end up altering too much. As far as she's concerned, we are just regular super heroes that happened to be patrolling the alley as she was chased out of her house, okay? Besides, she made it once before without our help." She looked over at Beast Boy, and he looked at her.

_You know, a lot of people would be much happier to not have had you around this long. _Roared Anger in laughter, in that same half-demonic monotone.

_Oh shut up Anger! Look at the way Beast Boy is looking all googly-eyed at us now! _Brave mentioned, lightening the mood, and she was right. Raven sensed a genuine concern beyond those emerald eyes staring down into hers; noticing how much he had changed in the past few years.

Beast Boy was now taller than Raven by nearly a foot. He had been doing a lot of working out, and it seemed to have paid off. His muscles were toned in all the right places, and she had to admit that he looked good. He was still Beast Boy of course, and the frown on his face immediately morphed into that same toothy grin he had shown for Raven years ago as she was looking at him now, possibly sensing that she was thinking about him.

They both turned to watch Angela silently and saw as she began to weep. "We should... go now..." Said Raven, looking down. Beast Boy nodded in a agreement, then the two disappeared behind what seemed like hundreds of rows of bookshelves and made their way to the back of the library. To their luck, there had been a couple of conference rooms that had contained full length couches. They were old and a bit dusty, but they would work well for the night.

Before they went into separate rooms, Beast Boy put a firm arm on Raven's shoulder, slightly suprising her. "Raven, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking..."

_That's a suprise. _She thought and chuckled to herself. "As long as we leave her, things should be fine," she noted, in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy smiled at the goth. He had to admit, ever since Terra had denied ever being with him a few years back, he had taken a liking to Raven, but was afraid that she would smack him halfway across the globe if he told her. He had started working out more in an attempt to make her see that he wasn't just a lazy tofu-eating gamer/super hero by day, and that he would do anything he put his mind to.

And now his mind was focused on getting Raven to be his, as this was the perfect time to get things started between them. Before Raven went into her room, he walked closer to her, until they were only a foot apart.

_What is he doing? _She thought, heart pounding slightly.

_He's making a move Rae Rae! Take the bait, he's leavin' it right out there for ya! _Screamed Lust, normally a silent emotion.

_Go go go go! _Cheered on Happy.

Raven didn't know what to do. Beast Boy saw her beautiful amethyst eyes look nervously up into his, and he decided to make a move. He started by slowly closing the space between the two, causing Raven to slightly squirm uncomfortably. Beast Boy brought his arm up to her head, where he lowered her hood and stroked her hair.

_INCOMING! _Shouted Brave. Raven saw all of her other emotions, gathering up and cheering in her mind. Raven silently gulped. Beast Boy suddenly leaned his head down to her level, and their lips met. They kissed passionately in that position for a few seconds, their bodies barely an inch apart, until a tendril of dark energy appeared out of Raven's chakra and tipped over a book case next to them. They broke apart and Beast Boy spun around, then looked back at her.

"Sorry... I just thought-"

"I-it's okay," stammered Raven, trying to take control of her emotions once again. "We should get some sleep..."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, then the two went into their separate rooms for the night.

_I'm such an idiot, what was I thinking? She didn't like it, she freaked out over it. _Beast Boy thought as he watched Raven take a seat on the couch in her room through the window between the two rooms. There was no power, but his animal vision allowed him to see the smile on her face.

**-*Back in the present...*-**

Starfire paced back in forth in the Titan's Tower living room, worrying about why the two weren't back yet. "My friends, I am afraid the worst has happened to them. They have not yet returned when they should be back by now..."

Cyborg and Robin looked back at Starfire from the computer. "Star, you're gonna make a hole in the ground with all that pacing," said Cyborg, letting a small chuckle come forth. Starfire blushed, but kept pacing.

"Cyborg, you and Beast Boy found a way into her mind before yes?" She asked, her face suddenly bright.

"Umm.. Yes Star, but we shouldn't-" Robin started.

"Maybe if you were to go back in, you can talk to the emotions of friend Raven and find out where she is?"

Cyborg and Robin gasped. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before..." Cyborg mumbled. Starfire squealed in joy and dragged the two off towards Raven's room.

Once there, Cyborg found the mirror on Raven's dresser and stared in it. Robin and Starfire looked into it from behind him when suddenly two pairs of red eyes appeared on its reflective surface. Just like in Nevermore, a giant claw of black and red magic emerged from it and grabbed the three titans. It pulled them into the mirror and before they knew it, they were in Raven's mind, on a large floating gray rock in the sky.

"This place is most creepy," mentioned Starfire, shivering.

They black sky with red formations in the sky gave the team memories about when Raven had brought her father to Earth to end the world. Memories good and bad, and hopefully memories they could still call _memories _if they found their friends before it was too late.

"I don't get it, my sensors are saying that Raven's in an abandoned building all the way on the east coast... But how?" Questioned Cyborg. Yes, they had all seen Raven go through the portal, but they were sure that she would be back by now.

"Cyborg, if we're in the present, aren't we in her mind of the present... now?" suggested Robin. Cyborg widened his eyes, the realization rushing to his mind.

"We need to find her emotions. Now." He said, and started jogging down the path to where he remembered her emotions were usually gathered.

Once there, they noticed several copies of Raven, all in different colored garb. Cyborg picked out one in the yellow cloak and approached her.

"Intellect..."

"Cyborg, it is most pleasant to see you, as well as the other Titans," she stated, bowing before them. "It has been quite a while."

When Intellect pulled down her hood, the Titans noticed a much older Raven behind her bright yellow spectacles. Her hair was a bit longer, her eyes more narrow like her mother's, and there were very few slight lines on her face resembling the appearance of wrinkles. "We have missed all of you. When Warp got Beast Boy and I that day..."

"Where are you now? We'd like to talk to you in person," said Robin.

Intellect held her head low and sighed. "You don't understand, nothing is as it used to be," she said. Suddenly, a new emotion in a light gray cloak appeared behind her. This emotion had four yellow glowing eyes, similar to anger, but different.

"Uh.. What emotion is that? Never seen her around before," noted Cyborg. Starfire had a feeling of what was coming.

"That, my friends, is Insanity."

**-*Back to the Past*-**

It was now morning in Gotham, and the two teens were awaking from their slumber. Raven outlined her lips with her index finger where Beast Boy had kissed her last night.

_That wasn't bad now was it? _Happy stated, then started giggling. Raven simply rolled her eyes.

_How is Anger holding up? _She thought, searching around for her forbidden emotion.

_Hehe.. Umm, well that's a funny story there... _Happy said nervously then tried to sneak off.

Before she could question her emotions any more, the Titans heard a woman's scream outside. They ran up to the abandoned library window and observed the scene outside. There was nothing. The street was clear and there was no one around on the sunny Fall morning.

They decided to fly around outside for a while to get some fresh air. They were awkwardly silent until Beast Boy spoke up.

"Y'know Raven, since we're in the past and all, would you care to go to a book store to get some of those vintage ancient books after we're done with all of this?" He asked, talking in his Dove form. He had learned to talk in his animal forms recently, and it really came in handy.

He noticed her nod and slightly blush. She immediately pulled her hood up to conceal her face. "Aww, c'mon Rae, we kissed last night. You're worried about me seeing you blush?"

"I'm worried about being seen nineteen years ahead of our coming," she said, still in monotone.

They came upon an alley that was close to the Church that was supposed to be Angela's destination. They spotted Angela backed into a corner again... but with a silvery-blonde haired man in a familiar looking black and orange suit blocking her path.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" She stammered, pulling the pistol out of her pocket.

"Not much, just all of that money in your pocket. Hand it over lady," he demanded, pointing a much larger gun at her throat. Angela hesitated a moment. "Well, you gonna hand it over? Or do I have to kill you for it?"

"Raven, we have to stop that guy or else he's gonna kill your mom!" Whispered Beast Boy.

Raven looked down at her left leg and noticed that it was starting to disappear, like a hologram. She looked back at the man, and her eyes glowed white. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted so loud that Angela and the man looked up at her. The gun the man was holding was surrounded by black energy and broke apart. The two Titans descended until they were on the ground between Angela and the man, Raven's eyes still white with pure fury.

"Dude, unless you want a world of hurt, I'd suggest ya make a run for it," taunted Beast Boy. He suddenly noticed that signature black S surrounded by a round orange circle on his chest. "No way..."

Raven ran back to make sure Angela was unharmed, then looked down at her leg to see it was normal again, then looked at what Beast Boy was looking at and gasped.

"Angela, is that you?" the man asked, looking at Raven. Raven shook her head and pointed back at Angela.

"Slade Wilson?" She asked. The Titans didn't like where this could be going.

The teens looked at each other nervously then back at the two. "You never told me you had a sister," Slade murmured, and withdrew his weapon.

"She's n-not my sister. Why are you here Slade?" Angela demanded. Raven tried her best to go into her younger mother's mind, but all she could see were her abusive parents drinking alcohol all the time and abusing her, then all of a sudden, the clash with Beast Boy and Raven. Then it faded to blackness.

"Sorry about that, I have to leave," with that, Slade pulled out a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it on the ground. Once the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Where were you headed to Angela?" asked Raven. Angela sighed and pointed at the Church ahead. "Churches are supposed to be safe... but... I have to go find Slade Wilson."

"No, he's too dangerous!" Beast Boy shouted, attempting to hold Angela back by the shoulder.

"Who are you to tell me where to go? My _father?_" She hissed, turning around and smacking him across the face. He knew where Raven got it from.

"Look, lady, the city isn't safe here. It's best for you to go to the Church, please," he tried reasoning, though it only got no where.

Angela shook her head and pushed past the Titans, her mind obviously made. Raven could feel the tickle of her leg starting to disappear again. If Raven was hard to reason with, her mother wouldn't be much easier.

**A/N: Woot. Chapter 2 done. A random note- when I mean Slade had a much larger gun, I mean that I have little to none experience with guns and don't know what half of them are. :D So, yeah, R&R, the more encouragement I get, the faster I bring updates! ^.^ Thanks everyone!**

**What happened to Angry?  
>Who is present day Insanity? <strong>

**Guess y'all will just have to wait 'til the next update to find out. :3**


	3. Volatile

**A/N: The suspense! X_X Thanks for all the reviews and the filled email this morning! It's so inspiring. :')**

**Ikasury: LOL- You'll have to wait and see what happens for sure. :) Yes, at first it was going to be Raven and Slade. Then thought, what the heck, why not throw a 'lil twist in there. xD**

**RobxStar2003: It's her human name, she just figured BB and Rae were super heroes and could be trusted. :3 **

**Just so everyone is clear, the only reason the church is in here is because it is part of Angela/Arella's story of how she got mixed up with Trigon. Also, Slade doesn't wear a mask yet. Shall we continue?**

**-*Present Day - In Raven's Mind*-**

Insanity stood before the group of Titans. They all noticed binding black chains around her wrists and ankles. "Why is she chained up?" asked Robin, afraid to approach the distraught emotion.

Intellect took off her glasses and rubbed the lens with her cloak. "Why else? We don't want Rae to hurt herself now. She lays a hand on herself out there, she hurts all of us in here. We are the only ones keeping her from potentially killing herself, y'know." She placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Why is our friend distressed, overly smart version of Raven?" Starfire asked, eyes filling with tears. The thought of her friend currently being insane was distressing. The fact that she was twice their age now was kind of creepy.

"As you are aware, judging by your appearance, Beast Boy and Raven disappeared not too long ago nineteen years in the past. They never found a way back to the future; however, Raven never fully eliminated her existance. It's a rather long story actually, but what they do now in the past can drastically change any of the current effects. It _is _possible that they can make things back to the way they were, but it is _highly _unlikely to get everything back to its original state. And as for Ms. Insanity here...," Intellect looked behind her at Insanity, who was mumbling beneath her breath. "Remember them? They're our friends, from long ago."

Insanity looked up at the Titans, all four eyes filled with distraught and glowing yellow emptiness. "No, they don't exist, they NEVER existed!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, attempting to break free of her chains. The Titans took a step back and watched as the emotion turned around and started smashing the chains against nearby rocks.

"This is not how it is meant to be! Where are friends Raven and Beast Boy? How can we get to them?" Starfire demanded, lifting Intellect a good foot off the ground. Robin took a step toward her, but Cyborg held him back. They noticed Starfire's eyes begin to glow in emerald fury.

"Hey, now, take it easy. You hurt me in here, we'll all go brain dead for a few days, _including _the outside Raven. That wouldn't help now would it?" She reasoned nervously, trying not to stammer. She had nearly forgotten about her alien friend's super strength.

Starfire put Intellect down and apologized. "All we can do is wait. Even if you go to see Raven in person now, she will be nearly impossible to return to normal. She could also end up doing something drastic to change her course of path depending what time she's in now, making her either vanish completely, or have some of the worst personality changes you have ever seen from her." stated Intellect.

"What about the grass stain? Where's he been?" Cyborg asked, approaching the girls. Intellect closed her eyes. Insanity stopped causing a racket behind the group and turned around.

"Beast Boy... He left me... like everyone does... He left... He hates me..." Insanity muttered. Everyone turned to look at her except Intellect, who cocked her head towards the empty sky above.

"You all should be going. If she... for example, interferes with her parents in any way, she could potentially disappear and the portal to her mind will be forever sealed," she paused, waiting for a response, but all she got was a blank look. She gave out a sigh and continued, "If she meets her parents, she will make you all disappear if you're in her mind. Forever. Got it?" Intellect grabbed Insanity's arm and they both walked off into the shadows.

**-*Back in the Past...*-**

"How could we be so _stupid?_" Raven shouted, knocking over various dumpsters and garbage cans in the alley with her dark magic. "We shouldn't have meddled. We shouldn't have talked to _anyone!_ Why the hell does she want to see Slade?" Raven was on the verge of losing it when Beast Boy walked to her side. She hadn't felt this emotionally distraught for many years. A half-demoness was allowed to have emotional break downs every few years, right?

"Chill Rae, we'll figure this out, we still have time, right?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Raven lifted her cloak, exposing her left leg, which was flashing like a hologram again. "Does this answer you Beast Boy? We need to get her back _now _or else we are doomed." She let out a sigh before calming down again. Beast Boy stood in shock.

"You're... disappearing... Rae..."

She could hear commotion going on in her head and knew what was coming.

_For the love of... please, not now. _Thought Raven.

_Raven we have an issue. _Intellect chimed in her head. Raven shook her head. The last people she wanted to deal with were her personalities.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, looking back down into those amethyst orbs.

Raven just let out another sigh. "You'd think I was more creepy if you knew. Let's just get my mom, please. We have to find some way to get her away from Slade and into that Church, it's not-"

Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked down at her. "I want an answer first before we move on please." At first, he intimidated her with his size, but she knew he wouldn't touch her.

She simply glared at him. "We don't have time for this," she hissed.

"Well then guess you better just spill it now, or else we'll be out here all day," he said. Raven wasn't sure if he was trying to stall them from catching up with her mom or just being immature.

"Remember when you and Cy went in my magic mirror?" Beast Boy nodded, remembering every last detail of the day from the tofu eggs to Timid apologizing for every single insult Raven had made on them. "Well, they communicate with me in my head, and they are saying there's an issue, at the worst possible time ever." Raven expected for Beast Boy to turn into a hyena and start laughing. Instead, he just nodded, as if he understood.

"We'll talk about this later, let's go find your mom okay?" Raven looked at the ground before levitating. Beast Boy caught up with her. "And it's really no big deal Rae, I understand completely." A warm smile crept to both of their faces, and she pulled her hood over her head to hide the visible warmth crawling into her cheeks.

**-*In the Present - East Coast*-**

The Titans prepared the landing of the T-ship on a heavily polluted end of the east coast in southern Florida. The environment around them looked washed of all color and slightly depressing, the perfect place to find their missing friend. Intellect had told them that Raven was there, and their best luck to coax her back into reality was to start talking to her on an regular basis.

They soon approached an abandoned wooden shack by the oceanside. The wood on the outside looked old and as if it was rotting off. The door leading inside was locked, and Starfire used her alien super strength to rip the door off before sending it halfway across the ocean. When they looked down inside, they saw Raven huddled in a corner with her cloak wrapped around her. It wasn't white like Starfire had mentioned in her vision, but her signature blue.

Raven peered up at them. Her hood was pulled well over her head. "Wh-who are you..." she said, not really asking, but stating. She pulled her hood down over her eyes and pushed herself further back in the corner.

"Raven it's us, your friends, remember us?" Robin asked, taking a cautious step forward. With that, Raven used her dark energy to lift up her friends and toss them into the ocean, like a fisherman casting his fishing pole. The three emerged from the water, shocked.

"She is much stronger, yes?" Starfire asked. The others nodded. They were not aware that Raven could surround mulltiple people by her dark magic at once.

"This is going to be a long day..." muttered Cyborg as the trio arose from the water to make a second attempt at coaxing her out.

**-*Back to the Past...*-**

_Raven, stop ignoring us, we have a most important probl-_

_Then fix it. I don't need to babysit my emotions. I have more important things to do right now Intellect. Someone as smart as you should be able to fix it without my help. _Raven broadcasted around her mind, so that every emotion could hear. After a few seconds of no response, she smiled to herself in triumph.

Beast Boy and Raven had been searching for Angela for the past few hours now, and with no success, stopped for a break at a nearby pizza store so they could get a meal.

"I don't understand it... How could a human walk so-" Beast Boy cut himself off before taking a bite. Sitting at a table a few feet behind Raven were Angela and Slade, sitting across from each other, enjoying some pizza together. He grabbed Raven and hid under the table cloth. Who knew pizza places were so fancy back then?

"What in Azarath is this abo-" Beast Boy cupped a hand around Raven's mouth and slowly lifted up the cloth and pointed at her mother.

"You _know _Robin won't be happy with this," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Raven wasn't impressed. "So uh, what are we supposed to do?

Raven shrugged. She didn't want to get more involved than they already were, but something had to be done before it was too late, if it wasn't already. "We can't exactly tell her that we're from the future. And remember, Slade has that gun. We need to be careful," Raven whispered over at Beast Boy after taking his hand off of her mouth.

"I have an idea. Since you look almost exactly like her..." Beast Boy smirked at Raven, who raised an eyebrow. He looked back out at Angela, who was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. "We mug her in and alley, you and her switch clothes, she goes insane and goes to the Church or whatever, and bam! Perfect future!" Raven put her face to her palm and shook her head. "What?" He asked.

"I am not mugging my own _mother _Beast Boy, you know that won't make it any better."

He crossed his arms. "Got any better ideas?"

"I can just buy a white t-shirt and some blue jeans from the store while you distract her and get her away from Slade. I'll get him away from here and we'll take it from there, okay?" Raven suggested. Beast Boy nodded.

"And how much money do you have exactly?"

Raven didn't respond. She simply held up a $100 dollar bill. Beast Boy gasped. "Did you-" Raven nodded, somewhat ashamed. She had used her powers to take it out of Angela's pocket while they were having the whole conversation. Raven heard a distinct crash in her mind and sighed in frustration.

_Will you guys keep it down? I'm trying to think!_

_Raven, Anger, she's gone!_

_What do you mean gone? _

There was no response. Raven rubbed her temples for a moment, then looked back out at the odd couple. _Not like your real father and mother aren't an odd couple..._ She thought to herself, sarcastically. "You go out there, I'll go to the store down the street," She said, impatiently.

Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a fly while Raven opened a portal beneath her to the clothing store. He flew over to where Angela was and suddenly came up with an idea. He morphed into the tiniest of gnats and flew right in front of her eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She shouted and slapped the air in front of her. Slade just gave her a puzzled look. He got up and walked to her side, when Beast Boy flew in between both of them. Angela took another swat at him but instead ended up slapping Slade, right across the face. She immediately brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"What the hell Angela?" He questioned, grabbing her wrist. Beast Boy flew a few feet away then morphed into his human form before approaching the two.

"Let go of her!" He shouted, getting into battle stance. Slade smirked. With his one existing eye, he looked down at Angela then picked her up bridal style before throwing a smoke bomb in the direction of Beast Boy. The Titan shielded his eyes and frantically looked around when the smoke cleared, but there was no trace of them.

_Raven's gonna be pissed._

**-*In the future*-**

After getting sent into the ocean for what seemed like the hundredth time by Raven, the Titans just stood about ten feet away from the shack entrance while planning their next move.

"There is no help for her. She won't let us help her at all," Robin muttered while throwing his communicator in the sand in frustration. They heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see her, now dressed in an orange cloak.

"Now just why in the _hell _are you guys here?" Cyborg stood up and took a step toward her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Raven, it's us, your-" He was cut off. She grabbed his arm and tossed him behind her, then stood at a battle ready stance, facing Robin and Starfire.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" She shouted, giving a smirk as she looked back at Cyborg.

"You're our friend, we're just here to help!" Robin shouted, also taking a battle ready stance at a safe distance.

"My _friend? _ Hah! I think not!" She shouted and chuckled. She pushed a button on the jewel on her cloak, and a figure appeared on the screen. "Daddy, the Titans are here, and I need your help!"

The voice on the other end was warbled, and Robin couldn't make it out. "I'll be there in a moment Rachel," it replied.

"_Daddy? _You're bringing in Trigon? I thought we banished that dude...," Cyborg murmured while standing up. He rubbed his head. He never pictured Raven to be so physically strong.

"He called her Rachel, Cy, something's not right here..." Robin pondered while still standing in a battle ready stance. Raven stood in the same stance, but neither made a move. A moment later, a figure walked up beside Raven, and the Titans recognized it immediately.

"Thanks for the back up daddy," she smiled and gave him a quick hug before returning to her battle stance.

"Slade..." Robin was filled with anger immediately. The day just got even longer.

**Oh noes, cliff hanger! Have any questions? Feel free to leave a question in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Until tomorrow! Happy reading and reviewing, everyone!**


End file.
